


Blurry's The One I'm Not

by spookyonepilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blurry goes into Josh's body, M/M, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyonepilots/pseuds/spookyonepilots
Summary: Blurry takes over Josh's bodyWill Josh be strong enough to fight him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another super short one shot fic that I wrote in Theology Class because I was bored  
> These past couple of days have been really great for me writing wise. I've had so many ideas pop into my head it was hard to just choose one to write

“Blurry NO!” 

Tyler was thrown onto the floor.

“Blurry get out of him. Get out of him right now!” Tyler screams.

Josh pins Tyler down, sitting on top of him. His knee on his chest 

His eyes are bright red and sticky red paint is thick around his eyes 

Josh holds down Tyler’s arms, fingernails digging into his skin 

“B-blurry stop this,” Tyler chokes out.

“No way you little bitch. I’m finally in a good body, not your weak fragile worthless ass. Look how strong he is and so beautiful. Once I get rid of you I’ll be free and then I can have some real fun in this body,” the dark menacing voice says, replacing Josh’s usual sweet voice

“No Blurry get out of Josh. Please. You don’t have to do this”

The once Josh cackles. Sounding like a horror film

Tyler stares at the man he loves and barely even recognizes him

“Josh fight him please. Fight. I know it’s hard but t-try. I-i can’t b-breathe ,” Tyler chokes, face turning red.

“Haha. Your face is so beautiful when it’s red. When the life is almost out of you.”

“P-please.” Tyler tries forcing his arms out away from under Josh again. One last attempt at escape. The fingernails dig deeper, breaking skin. Tyler croaks out a cry in pain

Maniacal cackling fills the room

Suddenly, the cackling stops

“Hey knock it off,” the deep voice growls.

“J-josh f-fight.”

The fingernails release from Tyler’s arm and “Josh” looks momentarily distracted, eyes furrowed as if he’s having a fight in his mind.

Tyler knows that look all too well. He takes the moment and strikes. 

He pushes his boyfriend off of him and takes a deep breath, coughing at the intake of air.

The deep voice screams 

The red paint around Josh’s eyes begins to fade and the red eyes turn mocha again 

“J-josh?”

“Tyler,” he says, shaking on the floor. His voice is back to normal now, but barely above a whisper

Tyler crawls towards him.

“It’s okay, Josh. I’m here.” 

Tyler places his hands on Josh’s shoulders lovingly 

“I-,” Josh starts but stops mid sentence as black mist comes out of Josh’s mouth. Blurry jumps out of Josh as the sticky mist and forces his way back into Tyler’s body.

Tyler screams out in pain.

Eyes closed and brow furrowed. 

The black paint starts creeping up Tyler’s arms, but then all of a sudden starts fading away. That repeats for a few minutes: creeping and fading.

Finally Tyler’s eyes shoot open. 

Josh holds his breath, scared to see the bright red eyes and menacing smile. To hear the grating “Hello Joshie,” he always despised.

But Tyler’s eyes don’t turn red. The black paint isn’t on his arms 

“He’s locked away. We’re safe. You’re safe.”

Josh releases his breath and holds Tyler in the strongest hug he can

“I’m so sorry Josh.”

“Tyler, no why are you sorry? I’m so sorry I almost killed you,” he says, tears streaming down his face. “O-oh my gosh. I almost killed you,” he whispers, tears flowing faster.

“Josh it’s okay. You fought him off. You beat him.”

“B-but he’s still here. He’s still bothering you.”

“He’ll always be around, but I would take a million of his internal beatings if that meant keeping you safe.”

Josh pulls Tyler in and kisses him, hot and passionately. 

“I love you Tyler”

“I love you too Josh”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to write another fic, a much longer one where Blurry is inside Josh and Tyler tries to get him out.  
> I'll have to think about that one. It could be interesting. I think I might take this idea and expand it. I really like it and I could go a lot of ways with it.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fic please kudos or comment and check out some of my other fics maybe


End file.
